


Demons can't date Fish

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ace Jongdae, Ace character, Asexual Character, Comedy, Funny, M/M, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Sailings fun.. the oceans nice.. Sex is not... Well Jongdae can always sacrifice his friends





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im personally very proud of ace jongdae, but not so proud of my capital placing... anyways enjoy! please!

Jongdae liked sailing. Granted he was terrified of the sea and his friends, 'friends' had forced him out here, but he liked sailing. 

Yeah he was lying to himself.

At least he actually knew how to sail. He could see his annoying friends fading into the distance as he went further around and out to sea. He finally decided to anchor when he neared a small patch of rocks, deciding that he had had enough and that if he wanted to fish, this was a good enough place as any.

Jongdae had been sitting there for a while when behind him he started to hear groaning. He turned around to see what looked like a mermaid or merman lying on the rocks looking fed up and at him.

"Um hello?" Jongdae asked cautiously, just in case he was imagining this.

"Hello, I'm Sehun," the merman said seriously, while looking down at himself. "Good you see me as myself so I don't have to change my name, huh that usually only happens with women."

"Oh, okay then?"

"So are you gay then?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well you know we're meant to appear desirable to lure you in all that jazz," Sehun, the merman looked rather bored at this point as he checked his nails.

"So your a Siren?" 

"Yeah what else would I be?" 

"Oh I don't know, a merman?"

Sehun seemed slightly annoyed at this and proclaimed that in fact mermaids did not exist and that they kept on stealing their title. They both sat in silence for a moment before Sehun started talking again.

"So if your not gay what are you?"

"Oh yeah, um I'm ace."

"Ugh, they send me to lure the one ace kid into the sea." Sehun complained as he rolled over on the rock. "There're practically no songs about food these days and that's all you people seem to like. Why must you make my job so hard!"

"Aah well sorry about that," Jongdae said giving an apologetic smile. "I might as well head back, but what do you even do with the people you drown anyway?"

At this Sehun looked down right offended. "Hey, we only drown the ones we don't like and usually we use them for increasing our numbers or we turn them into one of us. It's rather fun." The idea seemed to bring a smile onto Sehun's stoic face.

"Well I'll bring some of my hellish friends your way as long as you promise to not kill or keep them."

"But their not actual demons right? We can't use those."

"Yeah don't worry, only in character."

Jongdae set off back towards the beach, leaving Sehun on his rock.

"Zitao! Lu Han!" Jongdae yelled "Come sail out this way!"


End file.
